


The Once Brave

by Otaku_23



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Biting, Confusion, Consent Issues, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, First Love, Geographical Isolation, M/M, Mating, Mutants, Soulmates, Submissive Character, Temporary Amnesia, True Love, Underage Sex, its about age, not whether he wants it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_23/pseuds/Otaku_23
Summary: A teenage Scott Summers finds himself lost but not alone in the wild with a Man named Logan. Between not knowing anything about himself and the man beside, he finds everything he ever needed even if world around him screams.





	1. Meeting Him and I

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this and Im using the characters from the new movies which includes Tye shiradin as scott so if people are uncomfortable then leave. Also who else can be wolverine?

**Chapter 1**

Memory.

Memory…

What a funny contraption inside our brains that allows us to remember our most important moments in life.

A slight humming noise could be heard in the dark silence, something that could be forgotten by the sands of time.

A breathe, one, two and… a sharp intake of the sweet breathe of life; a pale slender figure heaved in the dark as the humming grew louder.

Or was it that that the brain tried to ignore the noise?

The breathing slowed down until it stabled, the young almost inccocent figure trembled, not knowing anything beyond the sheer happiness of being alive and unaltering fear of not knowing anything about their surroundings or themselves.

A rustle in the dark, the humming silent, the youth petrified and light.

Almost sheer binding light that come from a small bulb on a wooden ceiling, the youth whose eyes widened and then closed sharply upon the unexpected action.

"Hey…Kid.."

A gruff voice filled the room and the 'kid' while certainly petrified, he needed to know whose voice that was and where he was?

The slender young teen controlled his breathing and slowly opened his eyes, slowly getting used to the light and now the boy could see whose voice it was.

It belonged to a hairy fierce looking man who was sitting on a old wooden chair across the room from him. He hadn't realized it before but he himself was on a bed, though it was defiantly in its later years.

The voice came again

"Hey kid, do you know where your at?"

The teen wasn't sure at first but there was really no other options.

"..I-I'm not sure..um..Who are you? Where am I?"

He felt scared, not about the man because for some reason the longer he stared at the gruff man the more safe he felt. But he was scared of the situation, not knowing who he was or where at made him tremble.

"..sigh…look kid, I don’t even know how you managed to get here, we are in a very remote place far from civilization. In snows here from time to time and a couple days ago I found you lying in a literal ditch up to your head with snow. What the hell were you doing here?"

The youth had no answer for that, no civilization?

" I don't know, I-I don’t even know who I am? I..I"

The rough Man slowly got up from his chair and sauntered over to the teen, slowly as not to scare him.

"Hey, look I don’t what you've been through but you just have to breathe and relax. Don’t want you having a panic attack on me. Hey look at me."

The man raised his hand and softly cupped the boy's soft cheek in order to have the boy center on him.

Impossibly blue eyes stared into the hardened dark eyes of the man. He breathed slowly again, a warmth spread from the hand on his cheek to his entire body.

"Thank you"

"Kid I just don’t want you to faint on me."

"It doesn’t matter, thank you"

The blue eyed boy slowly nuzzled against the hard but comforting hand, was this ok?

"Can I know your name?"

The man stared at the soft skin that his own large hand enveloped.

"Logan, thats my name. How bout you slim?"  


My name?...something danced on the tip of my tongue…

Your nothing but a monster! 

Where is boy we knew, where is he?

SCOTT!

"Um, I think its Scott, and Logan? Are you going to let me stay?"

He looked so sweet but so very scared of rejection, Logan may be a man whose heart closed itself to the world, but even he didn't have the heart to throw out this scared teen. Whose smell tantalized him, his lips compelled him but his eyes, oh they did so much more.

"Yea, you can stay here Scott. I'll take care of you"

A flutter, when the beginning of a cocoon starts to form, a small smile settled on Scott's soft tender face.


	2. Manual Not Included

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embarrassment and new unknown emotions fill Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add a chapter quickly as I actually got some reviews and that made me happy. Anyway enjoy.

Chapter 2 

At the moment, Scott felt safe but very unsure of himself until his stomach decided to interrupt the moment. A growling sound could be heard from the pit of teen's stomach, Scott felt his cheek warm from embarrassed. 

"I..ah.."

He didn’t even know what to say, was there food here? 

"I can hear that your hungry kid, so I'm going to get some food. Rest here and wait."

Logan walked away from the boy quickly and he headed outside the door where Scott could barley see what was outside as there was still a lot of snow covering the ground. 

A long sigh. 

Scott pulled his knees to him and rested his head on them, he was confused, actually he wasn't even sure what he was confused about. He barely knew his own name and even that came with the confusing memory of being called a monster. 

Why would someone call him that? 

Was it his looks? 

He didn't think he was that hideous, well now that he thought about it, he can't remember his own face. 

Scott looked around the small cabin, noticing another door aside from the one Logan exited from. He thought for a moment and decided to just look and see if there anything around that could help him look at himself. 

He slowly let his legs move to the side of the bed, he breathed, and he placed his feet on the cold hardwood floor. Thankfully his feet didn't fall asleep on him, he slowly stood up and started making his way to the door. 

His hand reached out toward the door knob, he suddenly felt quite nervous as this wasn't his own house and wouldn't it be very rude sneaking around someone's home. 

A loud bang. 

The door to the outside opened fast and scared Scott, his legs felt wobbly and once he saw Logan bring in a dead deer, he couldn't help but become so shocked he fell to the floor. His butt hurting from the hard wood, but Scott was too busy looking at the man whose body just oozed out testosterone.

His heart started to beat quite a bit faster. 

" Hey kid what the hell you doing on the floor?"

Scott felt his cheeks burn again from embarrassment , he couldn't feel his legs anymore and he didn't want to ask for help. 

" Um…I wanted to find..uh..somewhere to use the restroom.."

Which was a lie of course, but he wasn't about to say that he wanted to find a mirror to check if he looked horrendous. 

Logan raised his eyebrow at the boy, he shoved the deer off his shoulder, a thud, the man walked to the young teen and grabbed under the boys armpits. 

"Hey What are you doi-!"

Logan raised him like he was the lightest rice sack in a flea market, Scott wrapped his arms around Logan's neck mostly from surprise.

Logan had not expected the kid to suddenly do that, but he would go with it as apparently the teen needed the restroom now. Logan moved his hands toward Scott's back and lowered it to his small waist. 

"Hey! Where are you putting your hands!?" 

"I'm trying to get you to the restroom you stupid kid, what else would I be doing?"

" Hey I'm not stupid!, I just.. I'm sorry."

Scott softly leaned his head onto Logan's gruff neck, the smell of sweat entered scott's nostrils. It was..nice? Scott thought Logan would smell bad from his day of hunting but the man's smell was actually quite nice. 

Logan felt the warm soft body pushed against his, his hand tightened on Scott's hips, he walked to another door in the side of the room where he opened the door revealing a toilet, sink and tub. 

Logan sat the boy on the toilet, loosening his hands from the body and finally fixed his eye's to stare at the boy's own. 

Scott blushed crazily, he didn’t really need to use the restroom and yet Logan still brought him here. 

"Thank you, Logan."

"your welcome kid, now you want help with those jeans?"

Scott's eyes widened, his hands fidgeted with each other.

"NO! I'm fine, can you um just wait for me to call you outside?"

"Sure I'll be here"

Logan walked out of the small bathroom and closed the door. Scoot leaned his body against the toilet and sighed. 

' What am I doing here?'


	3. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its meal time for scott and Logan.

Scott sighed as he sat on the toilet seat and waited for his legs to wake up, he was incredibly flustered and was unsure of himself. 

Scott could hear the soft howl of the wind passing the small cabin.

No birds could be heard as if it was just him and Logan in this land.

He could hear some rustling outside the bathroom, Logan was probably doing something with the deer he brought in. 

'What am I doing?'

Scott could not answer his own question but he felt his legs waking up so he decided to get up and ask Logan some more questions. He sat up slowly from the seat and opened the door to the room, he could see that Logan had already skinned the deer and preparing to take it outside. 

Logan raised his head and his dark eyes focused on the teen, Scott felt himself shiver. Something in him was attracted to the man, but he did not want to think of that right now. 

"Logan?"

"What is it kid.."

Scott sucked in air in a nervous manner. 

" Are we… Is there no one around here that could possibly know how I got here?"

"I told ya kid, there's no one around here within a 50 mile radius, and how you got here? I don’t know but you should worry about your survival first."

Scott looked down at his feet, too many emotions rushing through him, but he shouldn’t feel sorry about himself. After all Logan was here, he could provide food and shelter, if he wasn't here then Scott would have probably died in the snow.

Logan was here.

Logan could protect him.

Logan could stay with him.

Something inside Scott clicked, his eyes emotion changing from sadness and confusion to acceptance and hope. 

Logan had been staring at the boy waiting for an out burst or something, but then the boy raised his head and Logan was astounded.

The boy seemed happy? Logan had no idea what happened in that pretty little head but it sure changed the boys attitude. 

"Logan I know that I'm an extra and you don't know but I would be glad to help you." 

Logan stared at the boy for about a minute.

"Go inside the kitchen and start preparing some plates for dinner, ill have it done in half n hour, also serve me some of my drink that's in the fridge."

Scott smiled, and nodded. He went to the other door where he assumed was the kitchen. 

He opened the door and what greeted him was a medium fridge, a sink, a wooden table and some drawers, Scott thought it needed some more color but that wasn't what he was doing right now. He opened one of the drawers and a couple of plates sat there with dust rising. 

Scott frowned and decided to wash the dishes, he grabbed them one by one and put them in the sink. He didn’t see any soap but there was a cloth hanging off the sink, so he turned on the sink water and started to clean the dust off the dishes using the cloth. 

'Why have plates when your not going to use them?, but on a second thought why isn't he using the plates?'

Scott rolled his eyes at his own questions, but he smiled as he dried off the plates. He searched through the drawers and found a couple of forks and knives, though there wasn't any napkins he could use which was not all that surprising given the circumstances. Scott set everything on the table and then looked into the fridge finding a large of bottle of…well of something. 

He grabbed it and took it to the table, putting it on Logan's side, once everything was done he felt quite satisfied by his work. 

Suddenly he heard the front door open and slam back again, loud footsteps, the door to the kitchen opened roughly revealing Logan with a huge cooked leg.

"Kid divide this and hurry it up."

Scott grabbed the warm bone, he hoped the knives that Logan had were tough enough to cut this particular meat. 

Scott went to grab one from the drawer, he put the deer leg on the counter top and went to cut the meat. It was tough. 

He didn't know what he was doing but he decided to cut it to three parts, the smallest part for himself, and a medium part one the side while Logan got the largest slab. 

They looked decent so Scott put the two meats on Logan's and his plates, and then he sat down opposite to where Logan was. 

Logan looked at his food and smirked, he started to chugged the bottle on the table and put it down once it was halfway done. 

"Good kid, haven't eating a meal like this for a long time."

Logan raised the meat and started to dig in to his meal, Scott felt himself smiling from the slight praise. He started to eat as well, and he couldn't help to think it was the best meal he had all his life.


	4. Not Worth the Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and logan finish their meal

Not Worth the Risk

They ate in a comfortable silence, well Scott was silent, Logan on the other hand sounded like dogs getting their meal after 3 days which quite honestly made Scott giggle softly. Of course Logan heard the small giggle and raised his head to stare at the odd teenager, Scott realized Logan heard him and looked embarrassed; his cheeks turning lightly pink. 

An odd thought popped into Logan's mind, years of loneliness and harsh winters somewhat making him a bit… frantic for some company though it didn't look like that from his actions. If the boy stays here, and no one looks for him then…

Logan stopped his own train of thought, even he himself wasn't sure where that thought was going. But he wasn't about to indulge it quite yet. 

Yet…

Logan guided his eyes toward the boy, soft curls framing a peachy soft skin, eyes that screamed innocence and pouty lips. Yes Logan was wondering about his sanity right now. After all this boy couldn't be older than 16. Too young, too naive about the world, too pure about pleasures of the flesh. But something about his eyes intrigued Logan, more than anything else.

Scott raised to eyes Logan's, questioning the look the older man was giving but afraid to ask. Scott felt full after finishing his meat, he stared at the odd drink Logan was drinking feeling thirsty. 

"Um..Logan can I have some of what your drinking…please?"

Logan narrowed his eyes and smirked, he took a look at the bottle on the table and nodded. 

"You can but not too much alight kid."

Scott nodded as he slightly smiled and picked up the large bottle, he brought the drink closer to his lips; he lifted the bottle and started to sip slowly. A flush almost immediately settles on Scott's young face, the taste unknown to him but a bit too bitter so he put the bottle down.

"HI-!"

A hicupp escaped Scott, a dazed look coming over his eyes, feeling a lot more dizzy than he's used to. 

"I told you, to take a sip but I guess even that was too much you. Well I tend to get my alcohol a bit strong, okay I'll help you to the bed."

Scott stared at Logan standing up, a large smile spreading on his face, he raised his arms like he preparing for a hug. 

"C'mon little one."

Logan lifted him up, pressing him closer, and wrapping himself around the teenager. Scott also hugged himself closer to the larger more muscular man. 

"Your so nice Logannn…and you smell so nice"

Scott slurred a bit, Logan amused by the teen and honestly confused about the smell thing. Considering he was always sweating, but he moved the boy to the bed, slowly letting the boy fall onto the bed. But Scott did not want to let Logan go. 

"Don’t leave me, I like you and im lonely."

Tears started to swell in Scott baby blue eyes.

"Hey hey, im here, I'll be here for you."

Logan lowered himself to the bed, hugging Scott from the front. Not wanting to do anymore, after all he was still a kid. 

A kid alone without much memories but very open and trusting. 

Honestly if Logan was a worse man, he would have already taken the kid. But Scott was untainted by the world and he did not want to dirty him. 

Scott was dizzy and lightheaded, but he felt the warmth coming from Logan, lulling himself into sleep. 

Happy images appeared in both their dreams.


End file.
